Pokemon White 2 Remix
by inuykaglovers709
Summary: What IF N takes over the world and forces everyone to relase their Pokemon? Join Clair, Angel, Hugh, Cherin, and Bianca journey to restore peace to Pokemon and People! Story idea wasn't my idea but a dude name Ryan who was on the Pokemon Podcast Its Super Effective and I just decided to make it out into a story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 AND 2 A new Era

Pokémon White 2 remixes

I would like to state that on Its Super Effective- a Pokepodcast and a dude named Ryan I think episode 75 but I may be wrong, came up with an excellent idea for a story. I'm now writing it but I would like to point out that I didn't come up with the idea just the story.

Chapter 1: Professor Juniper P.O.V:

It was morning and I was attending with feeding the Pokémon I have in my care for trainers, when my Cinccino came up to me and led me to the TV where an announcement was being played. "The new champion N has announced that all trainers, gym leaders, Professor Juniper, and Amanita must release all their Pokémon! Team Plasma will go to each town to make sure everyone has followed through with this new rule."

I quickly grab the three poke balls (Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott) who I was planned to give to Cherin, Bianca, and Hugh members of my SRPWPP (Secret Restore Peace With Pokémon and People) I started just in case something like this happens, and hid them under a floorboard that is under my bed. After I made certain the poke balls were safe I tend to the Pokémon and had to release them even though some wanted to stay I had to force them to leave even my Cinccino. A knock came afterwards and I open it to find Team Plasma. "We were order by our beloved Champion N to make sure you released all the Pokémon like his order." The leader announces and came in and checks my place. When they left an injured Eevee came in. I was shocked how it reminds me of a girl who going to turn 10 tomorrow name Clair. "Hi there sweetheart, do you want to meet a friend of mine who I'm certain you'll become best friends with?" I asked the Eevee and Eevee nod. "You have to remain silent and hid in this backpack." I told her and she did. On my way to Clair's I made certain no Team Plasma was around. When I knock on the door Clair opened it wearing tons of Poke balls pjs. "Professor what are you doing here?" She asked blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Hi, sweetie may I come in I got something to talk about but I can't discuss it out here." I told her and she nod. As soon as the door closed the Eevee jumped out of my bag and into Clair's unexpectly arms. That moment I saw the bond that the two of them have formed instantly.

"Oh my gosh! An Eevee but Professor what about the rules?" She asks me as she pets the Eevee.

"You remember me telling you about the SRPWPP?" I asked her and continued as her nod.  
"Well you and this Eevee going to join Cherin, Bianca, Hugh and the gym leaders in taking down N." I told her.

"Awesome! I going call you Melody cause I like that name." Clair told the Eevee now named Melody and Melody nod.

Chapter 2: Melody into Espeon Clair's P.O.V

As Professor left I tend to heal Melody. Melody and I did everything together that day; we played, we eat together, bath together and slept together. I was surprised to find Melody glowing the day of my 10th birthday and evolved into Espeon. (AN: I LOVE Espeon so I figured why not its my story)

"Melody you evolve into Espeon! Sweetness now we ready to take on N!" I told her and she agreed.

After my morning stuff was finished, Melody and I went to Professor Juniper lab and found Cherin, Bianca, and Hugh about to pick their first Pokémon.

"Oh hi Clair, oh my looks like Melody evolve into Espeon. That's great! Just wait a moment while these three pick out their Pokémon." Professor Juniper told me and I nod.

"I think I'll choose Snivy." Cherin said as he picks up Snivy Poke ball.

"I will choose Tepig then." Bianca said as she picks up Tepig Poke ball.

"That leaves me with Oshawott." Hugh said as he picks up Oshawott Poke ball.

"Now that settled here are your four pokedexs and your town maps." Professor Juniper said and we each got our own Pokedexs and Town Maps.

"Now your four go to the next town which is Floccesy Town and go inside the Pokémon Center, where you'll find a Pokémon mart and give them this code named: Cinccino and he shall give you potions and poke balls for a good price since N announces Pokémon Marts must stop having Poke balls in stock. Also you four must collect the 8 badges to be order to get to N. The 8 gym leaders are part of the agency so they have gym battles without N and or Team Plasma knowing. Good Luck on your mission!" She told us and we nod.


	2. Chapter 3: An uexpeted Suprise!

Pokémon White 2 Remixes Chapter 3: An Unexpected Surprise:

(AN: If I forget to mention what Clair is wearing, she wearing a pink tank top and khaki's Capri)

(Note; since Cheren is off on the quest with Clair, Angel, Hugh and Bianca I figured I would let Lenora be the gym leader.)

After battling tons of Patrats and Purloins and seeing many trainers who were upset about losing their Pokémon, Melody and I got to the entranced of Floccesy Town when a dude with wild red hair that was tied up, wearing a very bizarre poncho that had 6 poke balls around his neck.

"Ah, you must be Clair, I'm Alder. Professor Juniper told me you will be coming here. Come on follow me to my house but I advise you to put your Espeon in her poke ball, there are tons of Team Plasma lurking around and I bet you don't want them to know about our plans to beat N." Alder said and I agree as he left I talk to Melody.

"Melody, you should go in your poke ball, I know you don't like going in there but it will only be for a minute till we are safe in Alders house." I told her.

"Bree" Melody said and I took that as an okay and put Melody in her poke ball.

I sighed knowing that it wasn't fair for Melody to have to hide her in her poke ball just because Team Plasma has rules but if it kept Melody safe then I must do what I have to do to keep my beloved Melody safe.

*Arriving at Alders House*

I let Melody out as soon as I open the door to Alders house and was surprised to find Hugh with his Oshawott, Bianca with her Tepig, and Cheren with his Snivy and lastly which was a shocked to see my best friend Angel with her Jolteon.

(AN: Angel is actually my best friend Jamie who loves Jolteon and I love Espeon.

Angel has short brown hair, blue eyes and wears a red tank top and black shorts.)

"Angel, what are you doing here?" I asked her astonish she was here.

"You thought you could just leave me home while you go on an adventure? I don't think so. I been so bored lately so I went to see you but Professor Juniper told me about your adventure and I'd to tag along." Angel said.

"You just as stubborn as I remember. When did you evolve your Eevee?" I asked her.

"Oh about a week ago, when did you have an Espeon?" Angel asked.

I told her the story.

"Well I'm planning to tag with you to make sure you stay out of trouble." Angel said.

"Now then, I brought you all here because I figured it would help you lot if you battle some trainers. I've pupils who would love to battle with you lot." Alder said and out came a girl and a boy.

"I will battle you first." Cheren announced.

"And I'll battle the boy afterwards." Hugh announced.

*Cheren battle against Seymour*

The boy whose name is Seymour send out a Panpour and Cheren choose Snivy.

"Panpour use scratch!" Seymour said.

"Snivy dodge and use Vine Whip." Cheren said.

Snivy dodge Panpour attack and used Vine Whip which instantly made Panpour faint.

"Panpour is unable to battle; Snivy and Cheren are the winners." Alder announced.

(Sorry if the battles are short I'm using Marriland videos to see what Pansage, Panpour and Pansear attacks are)

"It's my turn against Seymour!" Hugh announced.

"Okay, let me get another Pokémon." Seymour said and went to Alder to choose another Pokémon. (AN: In the game Seymour has whatever Pokémon your starter good against; so since Hugh choose Oshawott, Seymour would use Pansear, and you know in Alders house there 3 poke balls on a shelf well that how Seymour and Cassie is switching Pokémon. Also in the game, Cassie has whatever Pokémon your starter is weak against so since Cheren has Snivy, Cassie would choose Pansear when Seymour and Hugh are done. Hope that makes sense if not let me know!)

*Hugh's battle against Seymour*

"I choose you, Pansear!" Seymour announced.

"Pansear use Scratch!" Seymour said and the Scratch hit Oshawott but only did little amount of damage.

"Oshawott, now use Water Gun!" Hugh announced and the Water Gun hit home on Pansear making it faint instantly.

"Pansear is unable to attack, Hugh and Oshawott is the winner." Alder announced.

"Let me heal up your Pokémon Seymour, Cassie, Hugh and Cheren before Cheren battles Cassie" Alder said and they let him heal their Pokémon.

(An: I bet you want to see Clair's battles and Angel's battles so I'm going to skip to Clair verses Seymour. NOTE: ESPEON AND JOLTEON ARE LV 10)

*Clair battle against Seymour*

"Come out, Pansear!" Seymour announced.

"Pansear use Scratch!" Seymour said and Pansear hit Melody but didn't do much damage.

"Melody use Confusion!" I said and Melody's Confusion hit Pansear which actually instantly made him faint.

"Good Job Melody!" I said and hug my beloved Melody.

*Angel's battle against Seymour*

"Come out Panpour!" Seymour announced.

"Panpour use Scratch!" Seymour said.

"Sparky, use Thunder Shock!" Angel announced and instantly Panpour fainted.

*********Afterwards*****************

"Phew you guys are great!" Seymour said and Cassie agreed.

"Thanks, you guys weren't so bad yourselves." I said and everyone agreed.

"Now that's over with I want you lot to go to Aspertia, where you can battle Lenora and get your first badge." Alder said and we nod.

"But first I bet you all hungry and tired so you lot can stay here if you like and rest up." Alder announced and we all said "Thank you!"

****************************LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK PLEASE*************


End file.
